As is known, a problem oftentimes surfaces, in a male, after prostate surgery and for many other reasons, i.e. impotence and/or the inability to establish a penile erection necessary for sexual functioning. Many approaches have been developed to solve the aforesaid problem, including, by way of example, a semi-rigid implant, a malleable implant, a self-contained inflatable implant or a fully inflatable implant and/or other non-surgical devices. Each of the preceding, however, raises various objections, as, by way of further example, a problem of concealment, the actual mechanics for achieving an inflatable status and the possibility of injury or breakage in the manipulation of the mechanism for transport and/or usage.